


Он и Она

by Luizon



Category: My own creation
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luizon/pseuds/Luizon
Summary: История о том как все у них началось, и как все закончилось.





	Он и Она

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу оставляйте коментарии. Это моя первая работа, и я хочу услышать как можно больше критики.)) Если Вам не понравилось, или же где-то непонятно что произошло, пишите, приму во внимание если буду писать еще! И самое главное приятного чтения.

Мы знали друг друга уже давно. Почти каждый год мы учились вместе. Всегда были одноклассниками. Редко пересекались, изредка разговаривали. Настал день выпускного. Наш класс после официальной церемонии намылился в клуб. Я, будучи не людным человеком, сперва отказалась, но, не смотря что я необщительная у меня есть лучшая подруга. Она и уговорила, мол "пойдём, последний раз вместе, надо это отметить". Я как обычно посмотрела на нее своим скептическим взглядом, но согласилась. Там мы и встретились, с НИМ. Он был тем от кого я не могла отвести глаз все эти года. Каждый божий день я выискивала его взглядом, лишь бы только найти его. Он, конечно же, это заметил. Это было трудно не заметить. Наверно сейчас с облегчением вздыхает, что мы больше не встретимся.   
После часа я не выдержала. Я хочу домой. Больше не могу на него смотреть, зная, что это последний раз. Попрощавшись с подругой, которая без объяснений все поняла, я пустилась в бега куда подальше. И, конечно же, она все поняла, мы вместе сверлили его взглядом все эти года. Все эти безответные года. Выбежав на улицу, я наконец выдохнула с облегчением, и с верой что я смогу его забыть.  
Но, не тут то было. Внезапно мою руку обхватила рука, в разы больше чем моя. Я обернулась, и снова встретила эти невыносимо красивые голубые глаза. Это, черт побери, был он. Нервным голосом я его спросила "Что-то надо?". Блин ну надо было такого ляпнуть. Ответ последовал неожиданный для моих ушей "Уже уходишь?". Он смотрел. Он заметил. И самое главное он не хотел, чтобы я уходила. "Ну, вроде да" с некой надеждой на продолжение разговора шепнула я. Надо заметить, мою руку он до сих пор не отпустил. Сейчас готова взорваться. Я и он наедине. Он, подержав небольшую паузу, говорит "Может, останешься еще ненадолго? Последний раз вместе как-никак". Погодите. Что? Последний раз вместе? Где-то я это уже слышала. Нет, не может этого быть.   
-"Что?"   
\- "Я что-то ни то сказал?"  
Не может быть. Это чистая случайность.  
\- "Да нет, просто кое-что в голове заело"  
\- "А можно спросить что именно?"  
Я это увидела, глаза полные азарта. И блин! Как же мне это нравилось! Но, что-то не складывалось. Он никогда еще не проявлял какой либо интерес в мой адрес. То откуда сейчас такая заинтересованность? Это точно чей-то заговор.   
-"Так, о всяком. О том, что люди объединяются ради достижения целей. Вот только каких именно целей, непонятно"  
У него еще больше расширились и без того огромные голубые глаза.  
-"Так быстро? Она была права, что ты гениальный сыщик"   
-"Прости что?!"   
-"Надо было ей тебе все рассказать, лучшие подруги как никак. Я её попросил..."  
Он нервно почесал затылок, и затих. Убийственная тишина. Что же ты хочешь мне сказать? Говори! Не тормози!   
Неподалеку издался звук первой парочки уже выходящей из клуба. Он меня отдернул за ближайший угол, где нас было не видно. Когда парочка прошла, он продолжил.   
-"Я её попросил об одолжении"   
-"И о чем же?" нетерпеливо перебила его я.   
-"Хотел с тобой побыть наедине, если честно"   
Было едва заметно, но у него слегка порозовели щеки. Вечер. Легкий летний бриз теребил мои кудрявые волосы. Я потеряла дар речи. И слова выдавить не смогла. Как будто Урсула из Русалочки его украла, и заперла на веки вечные. Ощущение что поставили на мьют (mute). "Ты в порядке?" Его голос звучал поникшим, я ему не ответила, он не знал чего ожидать. Как же это меня бесило, вот почему из всех критических ситуаций я не могла ответить именно в этот? Через мгновение голос разума достиг меня, и наконец, последовал ответ.   
-"Я тоже"   
Его глаза не потеряли своей окружности. Я его удивила, или же все испортила? Он прикрыл глаза, и засмеялся. Я в шоке. Он смеялся? Ничего не понимаю. Он вытер глаза.   
-"Так мне это не чудилось" С явным облегчением сказал он.   
-"Что не чудилось?" Настороженно сказала я.   
-" Что все эти годы ты на меня смотрела"   
Моё сердце ушло в пятки. Он заметил. Я конечно об этом догадывалась, но все же никакого подтверждения не было. Покраснев ярче, чем помидор, я надеялась, что этого не видно. Его рука прошлась по моей щеке. Теперь на меня смотрели не ошеломлённые глаза, а очень даже решительные глаза. Приближаясь все ближе он наклонился, и его губы прикоснулись с моими. Каждое движение, каждый вздох, они были синхронными. Эти глубокие и долгие поцелуи вынуждали нас двигаться дальше, что окружающая нас местность нам не позволяла. Он приподнял меня выше, полностью получив контроль над моим телом. Люди постепенно начали выходить из клуба, и поскольку все они были в стельку пьяны, все забыли, что с ними был кто-либо еще. А этот кто-то был самым завидным парнем школы. Который сейчас полностью пленен мною.


End file.
